jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shendu
Shendu (sometimes rendered Shen Du) was the Demon Sorcerer of Fire in the form of a humanoid dragon who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and his own son Drago. Although Jackie Chan Adventures has no sole underlying main villain for the whole series, Shendu is arguably the most prominent villain and best candidate for the role of a main antagonist, due to his role in the events of the first and second seasons, his revival at the end of the third and the rise of Drago in the fifth, and the occurrence of the events in the fourth season owed in part to the events of the previous seasons and his use of one of the tribes of the Shadowkhan (not to mention a brief cameo in the episode in which his son was introduced). He was only using one of the Oni Mask to summon the shadowkahn. History Shendu was once the ruler of China, but his subjects rebelled with Lo Pei, who turned him into a statue, and then scattered his twelve powers in the form of twelve talismans. Shendu vowed revenge, but was unable to do so for 900 years. He eventually teamed up with the Dark Hand, promising them a lost treasure in exchange for the talismans. They finally recovered them, and Shendu came to life, raising his palace. However, Jackie took the talismans back from him, turning him back into a statue. Shendu was then blasted into dust by Jade Chan with the Dragon Talisman. In his first appearance he possesses a raspy, hissing voice, once he is reanimated for the first time he has a deeper, more menacing voice. Once he is turned back into a statue he retains his hissing, raspy voice from then on (even when he was reanimated once again). His roars also sound like that of the a dinosaur. Demonic History Shendu returned as a spirit and was revealed to be the Fire Demon, one of eight Demon Sorcerers - he had originally been banished by the Immortal Lu Dongbin to the Demon Netherworld, but had somehow resurfaced in China before Lo Pei turned him to stone (this detail is never touched upon in the series). He ended up trapped in Valmont's body by mistake, but was eventually banished back into the Demon Netherworld. He escaped and possessed Jackie Chan to rewrite the Book of Ages. He made the Dark Hand and the Chan family into his slaves, but Jade escaped the time alteration and assembled the J-Team against him, fighting again. They banish him and his siblings to the netherworld before reversing his changes, ensuring he would never possess Jackie. But in the netherworld he is a spirit again. Later History Shendu was resurrected at the hands of Daolon Wong in exchange for the Dragon Talisman's power (since he is in fact the last living dragon on earth) but double-crossed him, taking the Dragon power as well as both the Pig and Rooster powers that he had acquired previously. Shendu managed to reclaim all his powers, but unknown to him Uncle had already discovered the ancient spell that turned Shendu into a statue. Uncle also suspected that Dalon Wong had knowledge of the ancient spell. In the end Uncle, Tohru and Section 13 used the spell to turn Shendu back into his statue form and at the same time recreated the Talismans. Shendu was later revealed to have a son, a junior fire demon by the name of Drago. Coming from an alternate future, Drago attempted to use the magical Dragon's Teeth to free the future Shendu from the Section 13 vault. However, Drago accidentally destroyed the teeth, preventing the spell from working properly. Drago was later captured, but escaped only to abandon his father in favor of the Chi of the Demon Sorcerers (his aunts and uncles). When Drago held Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black captive, Jade removed a piece of Shendu's skin to use in a spell against his son, due to needing a DNA sample identical to Drago's. Later, Uncle went to Shendu seeking a way to strip Drago of the eight demon powers. Shendu told Uncle that it was impossible, and asked Uncle to free him so he could defeat Drago. When Drago grew close to turning Earth into Demon World, Uncle gave in and used a spell to free Shendu from his statue imprisonment. Freed, Shendu battled Drago, but was outmatched by his offspring. To give Shendu a fighting chance, the J-Team gave him the Talismans. Tohru and Uncle then used a spell to send both Demons plummeting into the netherworld, ending their threat and sealing both Talismans and Demons. As a result, the future seen in J2 presumably no longer comes to pass. Powers & Abilities Shendu's twelve powers were the twelve talismans. He had the power of super strength, levitation and telekinesis, super speed, combustion and pyrokinesis, animal shapeshifting, heat beam vision, invisibility, healing and regeneration, astral projection, spiritual balance, immortality, and the rat talisman maintains his reanimated form. Though he can be reanimated by other means, it is only through the talismans that he can be resurrected to his full potential. Even without the powers of the talismans, Shendu is impervious to non-magical weapons, even modern ones like high-powered laser cannons and rocket launchers. Because of his great size, he also has immense strength. In Day of the Dragon, Shendu commented to an Ox talisman-holding Jackie that he is just a very strong mouse compared to him. Also, like most dragons, he has the power to breathe fire, even when in statue form. Also in that same day he showed his ability to summon his dragon minions. Also (being a demon sorcerer) he posses great magical abilities, by the use of incantations or magic potions. He has also been seen casting spells or creating magical artefacts without incantations or potions (like a magic lasso or small sceptre to find his talismans) , even when he was trapped in the form of a statue. In a possessed human body, Shendu has enhanced physical abilities, can leap great heights, and breathe fire. It is hinted throughout the series that he is not only the most intelligent of the Demon Sorcerers but also the most powerful among his brethren and, even after Drago absorbed all of the Demon Chi, Shendu was still able to fight him effectively after his full power was restored. Personality Shendu's personality is deceitful. He had no honor or nobility (though he claims to be a noble dragon since the dragon power of combustion targeted him specifically like all the other talismen powers did with the other noble animals, but despite this he was still a demon sorcerer, making his noble dragon traits recessive and undermined; more likely it went to him because he was the only dragon on Earth) . He has promised treasure to the Dark Hand for helping him recover the talismans but changes his mind. He has deceived his demon siblings when he said that his portal could free everyone. He betrays Daolon Wong by taking the talisman powers of the Dragon, pig, and rooster even though he promised the dragon power to the wizard for freeing him. He is pretty hot headed too. Swearing revenge to Jackie for defeating him many times. He hates his son Drago for betraying him but at one time was proud of him for obtaining all the demon chi, but he has a change of heart and fights Drago making sure the humans of San Francisco are not harmed and that the entire planet Earth is saved. Trivia *Shendu is the only Demon Sorcerer who ever did both a good and a noble action towards anyone or anything other than his own family, as he battles Drago to ensure the protection of the world even though it is no longer the domain of his kind. This makes him a reformed Demon Sorcerer and the only technically good and defected known of his group. Although, Shendu probably agreed to defeat Drago for he wanted the Earth for himself to conquer, though the friendship mankind extended him despite his evil nature could also be the cause. *After Shendu was banished to the netherworld by Lü Dongbin, he probably got out by having a Dark Chi Wizard cast the same spell Daolon Wong cast to give Shendu a new body which freed him from the netherworld also. *He must have also gotten out again in the future as Jade went back in time to stop his resurrection from his son Drago. Gallery Shendu 3.gif|Shendu statue Shendu 27.png Picture 8.png|Shendu on a scroll Shendu verdadera forma.jpg|Shendu True Form Shendu 1.png Shendu 2.png|Shendu Summoning his Dragon Minions Picture 3.png|Shendu Shendu 4.png|Rabbit Shendu... cute. Shendu 5.png|Shendu defeated Shendu forma astral.jpg|Shendu Astral Form Banish 11Shendu.jpg|Shendu getting beat up Shendu 6.png Shendu 7.png|A Bored Shendu Shendu 8.png Shendu 9.png Shendu 10.png|Shendu ready for battle Shendu 11.png Shendu 12.png|"Stop them!" Shendu 13.png|"I shall erase more than your memory" Shendu 14.png|Shendu got photo-bombed Shendu 15.png Shendu 16.png|Shendu defeated once again Shendu 17.png|Baby Shendu Shendu 18.png|Shendu reborn Shendu 19.png|Claiming the power of combustion Shendu 20.png|"Someone say fire!?" Shendu 21.png Shendu 22.png Shendu 23.png Shendu 24.png Shendu 25.png|Using dragon magic Shendu 26.png|Shendu as he once again turns to stone Shendu 28.png Drago and Shendu.png|Daddy ain't happy! Shendu 10.png Shendu 13.png Shendu 19.png Shendu 26.png 20:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerer Category:Villans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Rat Powered Category:Villains Category:Flying Cheraters and Cretures Category:Noble Animals